Fetching Just Fetching
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: She was up to here with the puns and the flirting, and so help her if Ladybug didn't just accept the blonde's advances in the next two seconds she was going to lock them in a closet.. Oh yeah! She knew how the fan comics went! She'd even do it at the school at some point! Granted she'd have to stage an Akuma attack.. kind of. but it shouldn't be that hard.. I do not own Miraculous!
1. Chapter 1

_She was up to here with the puns and the flirting, and so help her if Ladybug didn't just accept the blonde's advances in the next two seconds she was going to lock them in a closet.. Oh yeah! She knew how the fan comics went! She'd even do it at the school at some point! Granted she'd have to stage an Akuma attack.. kind of. but it shouldn't be that hard if she kept the species confused puppet master on a short leash.. Oh, kwami, she was so going to need that bracelet... I do not own Miraculous!_

* * *

Falling from the sky.

You heard her.

Falling.

From.

The sky.

She had to touch that necklace. Didn't she?

Why the HELL DID SHE TOUCH THAT GOD DAMNED NECKLACE-!

So, now she sat, relaxed, at this point, as air streamed around her, her hair streaming around her face as she held her back towards the ground. She sighed, stretching her arms and legs out before she flipped herself over to face the ground. Well.. At least she was getting closer.. It wasn't just a green blur now.. She could actually make out the shape of individual land areas and buildings, now.. And now was the moment to be thankful that she was not afraid of heights…

"Mother of God with this ever end-?!" she screamed, curling in on herself in a tantrum as she kicked out her legs. In the entire process of falling, she had completely forgotten a crucial factor.. Landing..

"Deargodohshit-" she hissed, trembling as she swallowed back a scream of unadulterated fear. She wound her arms around her waist tightly, curling in on herself to be as small as possible. She could hear things, better, at least. Cars honking.. Sirens blaring directly below.. Maybe someone would be able to catch her..? No.. she immediately brushed the thought aside, with her clumsy luck she wind up impaling herself onto something.

With her last remains of dignity and will, she forced her eyes back open to take in the scenery. Hell, if she was going to die, she'd die flipping off the universe for it's sucky luck. A dart of black and red caught her eyes, and her head snapped to the left, hair catching in her mouth as she tried spitting it away. She reached her hands up to claw the strands away, looking up at a shout with surprise, turning just in time for a large body to crash into her, the breath caught in her chest leaving her in a gasp as her plummet was sent off kilter, the big, black body, (she couldn't see much with her face smashed against taut leather) spiraling through the air, slanting as they careened toward.. She shit you not.. The Eiffel Tower… Holy Shit..

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"she hissed, the person she was clinging to- hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl since they were screaming for her to calm down (well she was clawing at his back, so it was kind of justifiable, she guessed..) scrambling to wind their arm around their arm around her waist, balancing a stick thing in his other hand. She couldn't completely hear what he was saying, so, in a very human-like response, as she felt his hand at the small of her back, her shoulders shot back in surprise, her eyes wide as she set her jaw, "Woah-woah woah- hold it right there, buddy-?!"

Sharp green eyes met hers, and she shut her mouth, her finger raised in the air for her point slowly deflating as she slowly shrunk in on herself. "I'm going to die with a cosplayer.." she muttered, hanging her head as she sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat at his appalled look, "Alright, I give up.. " Then, to the sky, with all of her pent up anger and a raging fist, "Is that all you got you crazed kami-?! Is that all you're going to throw at me-?! Come on-! I can take it-! Give it your all you sadistic celestials-!" She felt, rather than heard, the male's, she could tell now, grunt. He sighed into her hair as they came nearer to the buildings, and just as she snapped her eyes shut in preparation for the lack of landing, he extended his staff to snap against a roof, propelling them over and up, repeating the process, gradually lowering them closer and closer to the rooftops until he had completely slid them to a stop atop a rooftop garden.

She was still frozen and tense, teeth set as she clutched his waist, face still stiff against his chest.

"Are you alright..?" he asked slowly, carefully rubbing his hands down her arms until she soothed them down. All at once, she collapsed to the stone, and he stooped with her, catching her shoulders as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"That wasn't the ideal landing," he joked after a moment of silence, "but it did the trick, I suppose.." She was in his face in the next second, her hands on the sides of his face as she tilted his head from side to side, eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glared at him, finally letting him go to reach down, picking up his fallen staff to inspect it, "Is this some kind of joke? Do you honestly expect me to think this is real-?" He was quick to try to grab it back, but she was faster to dodge his paws, rolling up to stand on numb feet, "Honestly, a cosplayer knocking me out of my free-fall into hell and 'miraculously' saving me?"

"Thats one way to put it?" he rolled his eyes, taking another swipe for the staff, only to get his head nearly knocked off as she spun it toward him, the silver extending just enough to be height-level. He ducked in time, but just barely, though she had stilled in surprise, her eyes lighting up, "Woah.."

"Give me that," he huffed, grasping it out of her hands as she stared at him in wonder, "Is this how you treat the people who save your butt?" "I'm no Cinderella," she snapped automatically, her glare snapping to his face sharply as she crossed her arms beneath her chest, "I'm not usually thrown into giant holes and tossed back out at the edge of the atmosphere, so sorry for putting you through so much trouble.."

"Chat-!" A female cried, and the former girl turned her head, her eyes going saucer wide as she glanced between the two, then tilted her head, lifting her hands in an attempt to balance her thoughts.

"She's okay," Ladybug sighed, obviously relieved as she hopped into a stop beside the two now standing teens. "That was quite a fall there, we cut it pretty close.."

"You're telling me," the blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair, "A bit of a heads up next time, Bug-a-boo, suddenly sending me catapulting through the sky isn't exactly a fun trip."

"Sorry," she smiled, but shrugged her shoulders quickly as she moved forward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder, "On the bright side, I took care of the akuma.. Now all we have to do, now, is get her to a hospital."

"Hospital," the girl recoiled like a spring, jumping away from the red-clad girl sharply, suddenly behind the black-clad boy with his staff in hand, spinning it expertly and facing her defensively, "No way-!" "What the-" Chat muttered, looking up and down his sit before turning to face her again, "We really need to discuss this kleptomania problem you have.." "Bite me, whiskers," she muttered, spinning it around her wrists, then grudgingly holding it back out. "Fine.. At least I know I can't get hurt in a dream.. I'd rather chew my legs off than go to a hospital, though.." "Dream," Ladybug repeated slowly, putting a hand to the girl's forehead after the black-clad male had grudgingly pawed his staff back, "Now i really insist that you go to see someone.." "Still no," she shook her head, "Not with a couple of coma-induced mirages.."

"Sorry to break it to, you, Princess," Chat Noir leaned to the side, balancing his weight onto his staff like a cane, "But this is real. You might have taken a knock to the head, but-" "Shut it, pretty boy," she quickly cut him off, tossing him a saucy look as she gave him a brief once over, "Yep.. Dreaming.." She threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes as she padded towards the stairwell that lead to the fire escape. "If you two need me, I'll be in a print shop.."

"Print shop..? Now wait just a minute," Ladybug reached out to catch her arm, turning her back to face them and grasping her elbows to look her over, "We really need to get you some help.. We can't just let you go.." "Sure you can," the girl smiled, suddenly bright and cheery, "All you have to do is release your hold of my person and let me possibly commit an act of blackmail.."

"Blackmail, now you are definitely staying with us," Ladybug shook her head, the girl in her arms scowling briefly, before perking up, lifting her hand as much as she could to point at her own ear, "Sorry, Bug-a-boo~.. But you've got about a couple minutes left.." As if to help her case, the raven's earrings let off a srill, warning beep. The red-clad girl pulled back, sending the black-clad male a stern look, "I need to go. Keep an eye on her, Chat-!" "Will do, M'Lady," he bowed slightly, turning back to the wind-blown and slightly sweaty girl just in time to see her rushing toward the edge, only managing to swing one of her legs over before she was pulled back onto the roof, her back hitting the concrete with a hiss, pouting darkly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Let me guess, kitty got downgraded to babysitter?" He scoffed, mimicking her posture as he looked down at her. "One way or another, you're going to hospital, it's the easy way or the hard way, princess.."

"I'll take.." she pretended to think about it, rolling up to sit correctly as she put a finger to her chin.. "She bolted before he saw her do so, jumping over the edge and feeling his claws just barely brush her hair, missing her by inches as she fell down into the second story fire escape. Wasting no time, and using his stunned shock to hurry down the rest of the way to the alley, she swung out of the gritty back way and onto the public sidewalk. Cars zoomed in both directions and pedestrians glanced at her with brief looks mixture of surprise and fear. If their automatic reaction to her frazzled state wasn't 'shit Akuma', she was almost positive that it was so when Chat Noir burst from the alleyway, right on her tail when she had turned to bolt. She zigzagged and weaved through out the throngs of people, not stopping in her adrenaline rush, for fear of losing it, as she glanced from one sign to the next. She was breathing heavy by the time that she had made it to an intersection, her cotton shirts soaked through and damp with the rank stench of perspiration. She could almost even taste it on her tongue, it was so bad, and she vowed to take a shower the first second she got.

With an uneven sigh, she stepped into the air-conditioned glass building, that she vaguely recognized as a copying registry from her three years of French. She was rusty, but she was confident that she was speaking it, since she was speaking English properly, and they hadn't said anything to indicate that it was otherwise. She smiled brightly to the clerk, an older gentleman who looked particularly startled to see a windblown, sweaty, winded in every sense, really, teenage girl. He nodded back, uneasily, looking ready to run when she came up to counter, bracing himself as if she was ready to knock him out. Except, he nearly sighed in relief as she held out her phone, pointing brightly at the screen as she kept a smile on her face, "Bonjour, Monsieur.. If I may ask, is there any way that I can print my photos out, here?"

He let out a slow, shallow breath as he nodded, bending down briefly to grasp a clipboard of regulation paperwork for contact information. He handed to her quickly, pointing out the necessary payment requirements, only to have a small roll of bills held out just inches from his nose. She scrolled to the file she needed printed, saying that every single one was to be printed off, with three of each, and she would simply discard the ones she found no use for, later on.

It took about ten minutes for them to be printed and handed back in a thick manila folder, but she had preoccupied herself with flipping through latest style fashion magazines. She'd have to purchase one from a vendor outside, later on..

She carried her prize out into the world as she walked along the sidewalks, her eyes peeled for gates and signs, as well as zeroed in on every black and red item she came across.

As she came upon the temple-like building, she swallowed, biting back her courage and forcing herself to enter the sliding pane doors..

* * *

 ***dead silence***

 ***gulp***

 **AHHHHHHH-! *runs away from birage of pointy objects* _Gomengomengomengomengomen-!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours of meditating, explaining, exchanging, confusion, dumplings, and a tinie-tiny box later, she was skipping her way down the sidewalks. She'd had a bath, (not as good as a shower, but it would have to do for now) gotten a tiny jewelry box with red carvings in it- (she wasn't stupid enough to guess or even try to process why at the moment..) and a small suitcase type bag with her freshly cleaned clothes in it, also with a few casual yukatas. That dude, she grinned in silence as she walked down the streetwalk, was definitely one of her most favorite people in this place.. Even before all of the.. You know, falling thing..

She had a few choice steps to take to get to the point she needed, and wanted, to be at, but she figured that baby steps were the only practical way to go. Hence, showing up outside the gate of the infamous Agreste mansion. She took a moment to admire the gate's carvings before she rolled her eyes, pressing the doorbell briefly and biting back a squeal when the detachable camera zeroed in close enough to molest her face. "Holymothballs- Ahem.." she cleared her throat quickly, "I have a package for an Agreste.. Gabriel..? Or.. is it, Gabri..ella..?" her eyes slid away from the camera to not-so-subtly 'check the address' on the package she was holding.. A package which contained one of the three copies of the prints she had made early that day. Blackmail had it's perks.. "Well, I need a signature of delivery for my supervisor, so.." she shrugged her shoulder, giving off a slow, bored yawn a she popped her neck to the side.

"He's not in," the voice spoke, firstly. She rolled her eyes, holding up a hand in a dismissive wave, "Listen, lady.. I couldn't give two cares for this deal, but my boss said he was supposed to have this design thingy yesterday.. He's real pissed about it and if he waits any longer he'd start cutting people off.."

It was a tense silence for a minute, before the camera retracted, and the gate slid open with a groan, the teenage girl with her makeup highlighted for maturity and disguise giving the camera a brief, thankful nod before she strolled inside, the gates shutting behind her with a click.

* * *

 _"These are my demands," she tossed the packet onto the desk casually, leaning back into the seat across from Gabriel Agrestes' desk chair calmly, one leg over the other in a silent stance of firm control. Oh how she wanted to lunge across that glass surface and fist her fingers into his scalp.. Maybe slam his head into the glass repeatedly until she had felt sorry for the table and turning her ministrations to the floor.. Or the walls.. Maybe ending with a body-thrown out of that reflective, gorgeous view of a window.. But she couldn't. Not yet, any way…_

 _"And you expect me to just give in to this.. This petty garbage?" he sneered, glaring sharply at her from behind his glasses, the wrinkles around his mouth growing more pronounced. She huffed, waving a hand in the air casually, looking up to the ceiling in absolute boredom, "You do if you don't want Ladybug to have not only photographic evidence of you as Hawkmoth, during the transformation. Directions to your home and hideout, and the name of your Kwami, as well as a detailed list of things that can be used to not only lock you away, but permanently strip you of everything, including your family.. How would your dearest little Adrien react if he found out his father was the one putting so many people in pain and fearful misery, I wonder..?"_

She was such a badass.. She couldn't keep the sly, cheshire cat grin off of her lips, her pearly white teeth flashing in the shine of the glass windows as she strolled through the halls of the Gabriel Agreste's mansion, occasionally peeking into the rooms as she passed them, her eyes slipping from one thing to the next in an attempt to memorize the pathways of the maze-like abode. She was careful to smile towards the buttlers and maids slipping by almost unnoticed as they cleaned, tilting their heads in wonder at the stranger as she strolled around in an almost regal fashion. Toward the end of the hour that she had spent there, she had finally picked a room to claim, not bothering to check the others around her as she opened the door to be greeted by silks of greys and neutral creams. _Score._

* * *

 _"This place is swank, chill, and balanced," she sighed happily, moving to pass through the doors of the Chinese-temple themed building. She breathed in the scents of Jasmine and incense, her eyes fluttering closed as an aura of peace, enveloping her, holding her in a familiar, loving embrace. "I think that I've fallen in love.." "_

 _"One does not know if they have fallen in love.. It is the moment before they lose it that they realize it, fully.." "Wise words from a wiser man," she smiled, folding her hands above her chest and bowing respectively to the shorter, balding man. "If I could request that we discuss an urgent matter.. I am in dire need of advice.."_

 _"Come," he motioned for her to enter the healing room after a moment of pause, to survey her wind blown, and rather worse for wear appearance. She had to force her eyes away from the record player as she followed him, taking a kneeling position across from him. He looked to be meditating, and she knew better than to speak without prompt. As if he could sense her unease, though she doubted he couldn't, he spoke only moments later. "What ails you, child..?"_

 _"Fear, imbalance," she couldn't help the way her toe had turned bitterly hopeless as she listed off her fingers, "Indecision.. Mostly imbalance, though.." "Aah," he nodded, letting out a slow, deep breath before he continued. "And what do you usually do to find your balance?" "I listen to music," she murmured after a still moment, "Instrumental to completely relax, fast-paced to cheer up.. Slow to calm me down only slightly.."_

 _"And why have you come to me?" he sighed through nose after several minutes of silence. Her patience was admirable, he held back a smile, "Most people become antsy after several minutes of this.. You are calm.." "To be true," she whispered, turning her eyes to the floor, "My mind is in absolute turmoil.." "..and honest," he he chuckled, relaxing from his meditative position to calmly face her, "You have come to me about the Miraculous, yes?"_

 _"Yes," she sighed, bowing her head, "Forgive me for the lack of foresight.."_

 _"Foresight, shmoresight," his scoff made her glance up quickly, "You fell from a giant Akuma rift. Not many live to tell the tale.."_

 _"Thanks to your soldiers of creation and destruction," she joked slowly, a hand unconsciously rubbing at her chest, "They were the correct choice, not just in my own safety.. Mine put aside completely, for Paris.. The world.."_

 _"I believe so, as well," he nodded, smiling slightly, "But you are oozing indecision, despite your belief.." "That would be the fear.." she groaned, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, "I don't belong in this world.. My world.. As awful as hindsight has made it appear, sees this world as a fictional show.. A source of entertainment.."_

 _"All worlds are connected," he answered after a moment, drawing her eyes to his calming smile, "Everything is real, and not, in the same way.. It is that realization that allows our world's to coexist with balance.."_

* * *

 ** _Iknowiknowiknow_**

 ** _I suck for updating this since i wont be able to update_ any _stories for several months, but hear me out-!_**

 ** _I promise to stick with this *crosses heart* On my honor as a writer, I. Will. FINISH THIS._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harmony.." she murmured softly, running her hands down her face in exhaustion as she faced the kwami, a small thing with pointy ears and a longish-fluffy tail. His fur was single strands of black and white that, at a distance, blended into a soft grey. He had a set of sharp eyes, cross between purple, if he was upset, and a soft blue color that reminded her greatly of Marinette. It took her a moment to continue, his silence spurring her to give a muffled groan of annoyance, "Don't tell me.. I have to say _that.._ to transform..?" He shrugged slightly, giving her a moment to process as he floated onto her cream colored coffee table.. a plate of macaroons sitting innocently on a green china dish.. He took no time in twirling around the dish, sniffing delicately at the pile before he started to, quite literally, stuff his cheeks with the treats. She bit back a startled simper at the sheer amount he could hold as she shuddered, "Kami-sama.. Ajji, you eat worse than Plagg does.."

He paused at that, swallowing his mouthful to turn, sharply looking to her, his voice squeaky like Plagg's, but just a tad more mature. "And you know of him, _how_?" She caught herself quickly, giving him a look that spoke absolutely nothing of her rampaging thoughts, her tone collected and cool. "Only what I've seen.. I'm not personally familiar with the kwami, if that is what you're asking.." He was silent again, something she noted that he preferred, as he balanced a macaroon in his paws, his brow furrowed as he sat, deep in thought. "Does the name.." he murmured again, after a minute, "Tikki.. come to mind for anything..?" She furrowed her brow as he leaned against a decorative candle, sitting down at the couch to face him, drawing her knees up to her chest as she thought about her answer. "That depends.. Am I talking to an interrogator or a concerned guardian..?"

"I'm not concerned," he grumbled, tucking his face closer to the treat as she shook her head, knowing he was avoiding to look at her as she leaned her head back against the couch back, letting a slow, soft breath pass her lips in a sigh. "She's completely fine.. She's taking good care of her wielder, and in turn, the wielder takes care of her.." "And. Plagg..?" he continued, the slight, almost unnoticeable simper of fear in his tone made her smile. For all that he complained about taking care of such a 'childlike prat' way back when, he was really just a concerned little softy.. "He.." she paused at the thought, looking up to the ceiling in silence, "He's doing good.. wearing his wielder out with his appetite.. but good.." Ajji sighed, before floating up to her, settling onto her shoulder, putting a paw to her cheek, "I.." he looked away, then looked back, before shaking his head, giving her neck one, soft nuzzle, before he curled into a ball onto her shoulder, his tail curled around him as he closed his eyes.

She smiled slightly as she reached up, petting his head as she looked over the empty room. Her 'requests' were to arrive in several hours.. and her first session of classes were to start an hour or so after that.. she had a thick binder with the general highlighting of dates atop the coffee table, the one she had spent about two hours going through to plan out what each day would need to be done.. and what should be worked on.. For instance.. she was _not_ going to travel _anywhere_ as this Harmony character without a spare set of clothes in her bag and an emergency mask and hood..

No way in hell..

She carefully cupped the kwami into her palms as she tucked him into her jacket, standing to grasp a small box of.. who would have thought?.. designer clothes, from beside the desk, opening the flaps and withdrawing the fabrics from inside. She folded them over her arm as she walked towards the bathroom, breathing in the sweet smell of lotions and oils. She set them onto the counter as she began undressing, allowing Ajji to burrow into a stack of towels as she moved to the shower, the walk-in room, really, grasping the soaps as she went with a smile and thoroughly began to wet her hair.

She had hardly gotten halfway through washing when she heard a sharp rap at her door, then the sound of it creaking open. It took her a minute to realize her space was being invaded as she turned off the water sharply, snatching a towel from the stack, upsetting Ajji from his perch as he spun in the air, catching himself enough to float down, and behind a trashcan, out of sight as he watched his newest wielder haphazardly pull it around her, swinging the door open and marching into the main room. There was a moment of silence, he noted, before a startled shout cut through, and she came bolting back inside, water dripping around her and feet slapping against the tiled floors as she slammed the door shut again, the main door slamming shut soon after. He looked at her, wide-eyed, for a moment, before he darted up to be eye level, "Mistress, what happened? Who was out there?"

She stared blankly at him, her eyes nearly the size of tea saucers as she clutched the towel protectively to her chest, her back against the door defensively as her shoulders trembled in the cool air. She tried to speak, he noted, as she opened her mouth, though, instead of words, she had given a sound cross between a grunt, and a whimper. Her brow furrowed in silence as she slowly slid down against the door, her legs bent awkwardly as she wound her arms tighter around her torso. She looked absolutely petrified.

* * *

A renowned blonde with emerald colored eyes leaned against the door of the bedroom beside his own, his hands over his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. His neck was burning bright pink, along with his face, and the tips of his ears to match. It was an innocent enough curiosity, he had reasoned at first. He head heard what sounded like a conversation in the room beside his own, first, being, that no one ever really ventured to this side of the manor (except Nathalie for obvious reasons), but second being that he'd heard also, what sounded like doors being gone through. And while he may not have gotten the memo from his father, he was almost always informed if there were guests staying in the house. In a different wing, at the very least..

He'd walked in on something he probably shouldn't have.. He was honorable enough to admit, sliding his hands down his face with a soft groan, the warmth in his face slowly lessening enough for him to appear properly shameful. He swallowed back his pride as he glanced back at the door, his hand taking a few moments longer than necessary to hover above the door before he actually knocked, this time, just a teeny, tiny tad more polite.. After a minute of waiting, he sighed through his nose, putting a hand to his face as he turned to go back to his own room.

The door creaked open behind him quietly, and a sharp, curt cough sounded before he turned his head, spinning on his heel to offer her a small, embarrassed smile. Her hair was clumped and black, damp from an obvious shower, her skin flushed from exertion and cool air. "Can I help you?"

He flinched at the sharp, curt words,, once again pulling on a small smile, "I'm.. really sorry about that," he started slowly, measuring his words as her eyes cut into his own, "I didn't know we had anyone staying with us.."

"I'll be gone by the end of the week," she droned, her expression fading to bored, "Anything else..?"

"Aah.." he muttered, his eyes wide as he felt the full weight of the brush off, "Uhm.. N-.. Not really, I guess..I just wanted to-"

"Apology accepted," she smirked, "I'm tired so.." she rolled her eyes skyward, and pulled her hair over her shoulder, giving him a pointed look. Like lightning, he got the hint, his mouth forming a small oh before he shot her a last, tiny smile, "Sorry, I'll uh.." he pointed down the hallway, and she gave him a sideways nod, closing the big door between them after a brief, "Later Agreste.."

* * *

"Day one complete," she smiled, stretching out luxuriously along her acquired bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Ajji was nestled snugly between the crevice between her neck and the pillow, soaking up her warmth like a tiny automated vacuum. "You know, I could get used to being a blackmailer.." "As if you weren't before this entire fiasco," he muttered quietly, her answering laugh loud enough to jolt his position, much to his irritation. "Be still human.. Transformations are draining. If your plan goes as is, I'll need as much energy as I can retain in preparation for tomorrow.." "Wow, big words," she smirked, hearing his tiny warning growl before he burrowed back into a small nest of her hair and bunched comforters. "'Night, Jii-jii.." "Good night, brat."


End file.
